Noel Feln
:"Are you looking for something, shall we say, illegal?" Noel Feln is a black market trader on The Moon he is easily recognized by his catch phrase "Are you looking for something, shall we say, illegal?". Nothing is known about his childhood and he is a man of many secrets so it is very likely he won't tell anyone about it either. Becoming a Trader The MoA has many criminal records of Feln and he's been in jail multiple times, even escaped once and hid away for half a year before he was captured again. He managed to keep his prison sentences short because he is a master at convincing people and he has bribed many MoA Agents as well as prison guards. At the age of 30 he realized that he was getting older and started thinking about a better way of making money than to steal and rob. As trading was very popular in the Century of Traders it was an obvious choice for starting a new life. Sadly though Feln could not keep his business legal as he had many contacts who sought to sell their illegal goods through him and he made massive amounts of money with his persuasive persona and top-jeb goods. Meeting Sally When young Sally Barris was let out from 9 years of quarantine she was taken to the Moon by Shipdriver Jamal who was originally told to take her to Earth but didn't since he tought she could do greater things if she was taken to the planet of opportunity. Barris had never been to Cyrii before and wandered around for hours looking for something to entertain her when finally Noel Feln stopped her and asked "Are you looking for something, shall we say, illegal?" She was impressed with his smooth way of selling illegal goods, she asked if he would share a pack of Shara Pods with her if she paid. He agreed and let her stay at his house when she passed out from being too unused to Shara Pods. She wanted to learn how to become a master at what he did and he agreed to help her out if she would work for him, she worked for him and studied his art for 2 years until she realized that she had learned everything Feln could teach her and left. Barris then created create her own business. When she would say goodbye to Feln he one last advice. He told her to go to Earth, an excellentplaxce for newbie traders, where the Argent Conglomerate controled the trade on it's own. She did and even created her own small "trading" faction, the Crimson Corporation, and she hired a gang of experienced pirates as her lackeys. Business went well for her for many years. Untill one day when she was assassinated by a trader she had scammed earlier. No Law On The Moon Noel Feln's biggest dream was a future the Moon where there was no law, no MoA, only Beerahol and Bananabis addicts enjoying life, people fighting and no need to hide when selling illegal goods. Noel also planned on making this reality by bribing all MoA Guards into not acting on crimes and as a plan B he would assassinate them and put his own men in their suits so he could make sure no crime would be justified. When Feln heard of his apprentice that she had created her own faction he saw it as an opportunity to strike, with her forces as back-up if anything goes wrong. He used all his life savings to hire the best assassins and had them assigned to a MoA Guard each. He would strike at night just after the guards would exchange posts with the night shift guards, when the change was done his assassins struck one guard each and took their space suits. He had hackers assigned to the computers who would get all the information they would need to report back to the MoA as if nothing happened so that the MoA wouldn't get suspicious that no reports had been coming in from the Moon. ]] Noel Feln was now the sole ruler of the Moon and raked in the big bucks from the Moon's trade. All hell broke loose when he let out all the prisoners and told everyone there was "No law on the Moon." This was what Noel wanted and his business had never been this great especially since he was the only one selling Bananabis on the Moon which had become very popular lately. Unfortunately though, Feln had not thought of the consequences of announcing to a whole planet that there was no law any more. Word spread to Earth and it did not take long until the MoA knew. They launched an attack against the Moon taking out all of Noel's forces, he fled the planet in his private Space Van aiming for the Crimson Corporation Warehouse. When he arrived there was no one there except corpses of the dead pirates and workers, he ran to Sally's office and found her dead on the ground with many wounds from a High Caliber Handgun. With no where to go Noel had lost everything, it is unknown where he went but the novel No Law on the Moon ends with him flying out into space again with his Space Van. The Bananabis Wedding During one of the MoA's many attempts to uncover what Feln was trading they sent an Agent, Theresia Muziklaerare, to trade with him. Unfortunately for them she believed in love at first sight and fell in love with Feln, ditched her mission and married him instead. Or so she thought, the MoA knew more than she thought and interrupt her wedding attempts, one after another until she and Feln decided they were meant not to be and went their own separate paths.Category:Character